Warm welcome
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Lance moves in the X-mansion to join the X-men and Kitty decides to check on him later at night. Set during Joyride. Warning: Lemon. One-shot.


**A/N:**** Hello there everyone! I'm going through X-men: Evolution phase right now, again. So here's the Lance/Kitty story. Even though the show was cancelled ages ago I hope there are still some diehard XME fans out there like me to read this story. So please read and let me know what you think. Oh, it's M rated, so there are lemony part ahead. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own X-men: Evolution, otherwise I would raise up the rating a little and made the show last for at least 10 seasons.**

**Warm welcome**

Kitty was walking down the dark corridor. Unbelievable! Professor accepted him! Who could've thought? Now Lance lives at the mansion with the rest of the X-men. Tonight's his first night at the new place. And she, Kitty Pryde is incredibly happy about it. Now she doesn't have to hang on the phone at night for hours to hear his voice just dreaming to reach him, touch him… Finally he's so close and they can be together for real. She dreamed about it for so long. Now all her fantasies can come true, all of them…

Here's the room they arranged for Lance. He didn't have any roommates, so no one was going to disturb them. Kitty drew closer. The door was cracked open and a thin line of light indicated he wasn't asleep yet. Good. Kitty peered inside. Lance was lying on his bed reading a comic book. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers that hugged his body just fine showing off a very important bulge. Kitty was mesmerized by his muscular but lean body and couldn't tear her gaze off of him. She considered him a very hot guy and for some reason he was attracted to her, to HER of all people. Or at least she thought he was attracted to her, otherwise how would one explain all those calls and talking for hours? He knew how to make her laugh. And every time he looked at her through that shaggy brown hair of his she couldn't help the tingling sensation coursing through her entire body making her blush and thinking about the inappropriate things. Back at Northbrook she was a nerdy nobody. Guys didn't like her much and girls tended to push her in the lockers. Here in Bayville she was somewhat close to being popular. She had friends even apart from X-men and the hottest boy in school wanted her attention. She didn't have a proper boyfriend back in Illinois but there was this one guy who seemed interested enough. He somehow managed to convince her to have sex with him. Giving up her virginity wasn't fun at all. Kitty just wanted to feel needed and desired for once. Too bad it appeared to be a set up and the next day her first time was all around school. Sometimes she wondered if Lance knew about it. That was very embarrassing considering she didn't even enjoy it. It was painful and she didn't really feel anything for the guy, so did he, so he didn't bother to prepare her properly. It was the biggest disappointment of the year. The situation made her focus on her studies more and she didn't even think about sex until Lance… For some reason she thought it would feel totally different with him than her first time. There was just something about him that made her wonder, that made her hot and bothered. Sometimes during chemistry lessons when he accidentally touched her hand reaching out for the test-tube it sent something very similar to electric charge through her body and her cheeks heat up every time. Not to mention that whole "bad boy" allure that made the rebellious part inside of her swoon. She has caught herself daydreaming about him in class so many times. And now when he was so close to her why couldn't she try and make a move? Of course it was not in her personality to make a first step and approach a guy so boldly, but she wanted for once in her life feel what it's like to be physical with someone the very thought of whom really turned her on. Besides, it wasn't like she had a virginity to lose anyway.

Finally she mustered up her courage and after a light knock she came in.

"Hey, you up?" she smiled sweetly.

"I.. uhh.. Kitty? What are you doing here?" He immediately set up taken aback feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

"Oh, I just thought to check on you, how you settled and such."

"Uhh.. I'm good… unpacked… reading… here, sit down." Lance hurriedly jumped off the bed and tossed his jeans from the armchair.

"Thanks." Kitty closed the door behind her and came closer. "I'd prefer to sit on something more comfortable." She said plopping onto his bed.

Lance not expecting such behavior from her was standing there dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Meanwhile Kitty took the scrunchy out of her hair so it fell down her shoulders in brown waves. Playful grin only confused him even more. What does it mean? Kitty being usually so modest and good, always behaving and doing the right thing is now sitting on his bed and… seducing him? Not that he minded it, not at all, he was dreaming about her in that way for quite a while now, but he didn't dare even to hint on something between them afraid she might blow him off.

"Uhh… Kitty, I'm very glad that you came… but… uhhh.."

"Shh," she pressed a finger to her lips. "C'mon Lance, come sit down, let's talk." She patted her palm against the bed sheet inviting him to sit next to her.

Lance came closer and set down. She moved closer, and then a bit closer again. _Damn, she smells so good…and she's so close_… He felt himself starting to lose control. His dick hardened inside his boxers. _Dammit, she's probably going to leave now…_ Lance blushed. It didn't come unnoticed for Kitty.

"Mmm… I see you really are glad to see me…" she purred sweetly and reached her hand for his crotch.

Lance recoiled before she could reach him. "Kitty.. no! I… uhh.. what are you doing?"

"What's the matter, Lance? Don't you like me?" she pouted.

"That's not like that! I mean it is, no it's not… I…uhhh… I really like you Kitty. Maybe even too much… Heck, I joined the X-men only to spend more time with you."

"Well, here we are spending time together." She was confused and felt a little pang of rejection in her heart. Was she wrong in her assumption he wanted to be with her?

"But is this the right thing to do right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't wanna offend you or rush you into anything. I seriously like you and I don't wanna screw it up." He sighed.

"Damn, Lance! Here's nothing to screw up! Everything is just perfect! We finally can be together, for real! Phone calls during the nights are not enough for me anymore. At nights I wanna be with you." With these words she pulled off her baggy PJ shirt revealing a black lacy strapless bra. Lance's breath hitched. The girl of his dreams is sitting right here in front of him wearing sexy lingerie, she came willingly and she obviously wants him. Why he's suddenly not so bold like he was with others?

"Kitty…" the only word he could master.

"You probably think you're hallucinating, or it's some sort of a prank, don't you?" she asked a little irritated. He nodded lightly. Kitty's hands clenched into fists. "Oh, I am so sick and tired of being some kind of a good girl in everybody's eyes, too good to want anything apart from homework and saving the world! But I am not a child anymore and I've got my feelings and desires. And now I want you. And damn you Lance Alvers if I don't get you!" she turned to face him and attacked his lips with a hot kiss. Getting no reaction from him she bit down on his lip. Lance seemed to be suddenly awake from his stupor and aware of what's going on. She wants him? Fine, she will get him! He grabbed her and in one swift motion positioned her in his lap so she was straddling him and captured her lips in a hungry passionate kiss. She clutched on his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. Lance flinched.

"Man, Kitty, this isn't the way it has to be. Honestly I imagined this moment so many times and this doesn't feel right. I know I'm no Prince Charming or some sort of perfect boyfriend role model, but I don't wanna be a jerk with you." He let his hands gently slide to her waist and looked her in the eye sincerely.

"Lance, I know you're not a Prince Charming, and that is exactly why I like you. You're not boringly good like Scott, or goofy like Kurt, you're… hot… That's why I'm here." She entwined her fingers in his hair gently massaging his skull. "I know it's like, totally not like me, but… every time I look at you it gets me wondering how it's like to be with you… that way… if you know what I'm saying." She blushed a little. Her courage started to evaporate slowly and all of a sudden being in his room didn't seem like a very good idea. "What do you think would feel right to you?"

"Something like this…" He kissed her gently sucking on her bottom lip asking for permission. She parted her lips letting him massage her tongue softly with his own. His palms went up her spine to the clasp of her bra. Click and the lacy garment fell between them revealing her small perky breasts. Lance slid his knuckles against her nipples up and down making them get immediately taut. Kitty gasped and her bright blue eyes darkened with desire. Avalanche's calloused fingers caressed her soft mounds and it made her catch her breath. He leaned down and licked her right nipple. The girl bit down on her lip to hold back a loud moan. Then it was left nipple's turn. He was covering her breasts and neck with kisses gliding his hands up and down her sides, back and arms sending every inch of her skin where he touched it on fire. She was breathing heavily barely containing her moans.

"Lance… I want you… please…" she breathed out.

"Hmmm…. It's not the time yet, I just started." With these words he lifted her up and moved her to lie on the bed. She had a glimpse of his bulging crotch and it made her feel excited and a little scared at the same time. He gently pulled off her pink PJ shorts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath them and it sent a direct electric jolt to his dick. Lance slowly parted her legs and slid his palms along her inner thighs from her knees to the hottest place between her hips. Kitty's breathing got shallow. He touched her clit with his thumb and she let out a long loud moan.

"Hush baby, you're gonna wake the entire house up." Lance couldn't help a smug smirk leaning closer lowering his head between her legs.

When she felt his tongue on her wet folds she clutched onto the bed sheets and arched her back in pleasure. He continued his sweet torture until she started wriggling too much. Then he stopped and stretched forward to his bedside table and took a pack of condoms out of the top drawer. The girl used this moment to grab the rim of his boxers and pull them down letting his already very hard dick spring free. He flinched.

"Hey, pretty Kitty, easy there…" He stopped talking and just moaned when she took his erection in her small hand and brushed her thumb against the tip tentatively. She gave his length a few pumps before he attacked her with another hot kiss throwing his arms around her pulling her close. "You… are…. So…. Beautiful… sexy….Kitty…" He mumbled between kisses and those words made Kitty's heart melt. She let go of him so that he could wrap a condom around his dick. He guided her down to the bed and covered her with his body.

"You sure about this?" He asked looking into her big blue eyes. Even though he felt like he would burst up if she didn't let him do this he thought he had to ask to make sure. That's what good guys do, right?

"Yes, I want you Lance." She whispered looking him straight in his brown eyes that went darker with desire. He covered her lips in a passionate kiss and slowly entered her. She was so tight and hot he let out a groan and stopped moving trying to regain his composure. She was very aroused, he made sure she was ready, but since she didn't have much experience it still was painful. When he started moving again a painful expression fell on her face and she winced.

"Hey, what's wrong? Kitty?" He asked worriedly cupping her face with his big palms. "Did I hurt you?"_ I thought she wasn't a virgin_… the confusion plain on his face. He didn't know her in person back then when her first time happened. But he heard about it and thought the guy was a total douche. But he just assumed she dated someone after him, so her pain was a surprising wake up call for him. He probably shouldn't have acted the way he did.

"It's okay… I'm fine…" she took a deep breath. "Just be careful, please…" She felt the heavy blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh… okay… I'm sorry, Kitty." He kissed her on the lips gently again, trying to wipe away her fears and bad first experience. After a few moments he tried to move again thrusting deeper slowly. He felt her tensing up underneath him and stopped again. It was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. She was so deliciously tight and he dreamed about it for so long…

"Kitty…" he whispered painfully pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Kitty." In a swift motion he pushed all the way in. She yelped and felt prickles of tears in her eyes. He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs whispering apologies and trying to sooth her with light kisses all over her face. She felt a pang of pain but it wasn't as strong as her first time and strangely enough she didn't want him to pull back. Instead of pushing him away she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer. He looked at her, confusion written on his face. "Kitty?"

"It's okay, Lance. Go on." She nodded reassuringly. And he started to pull out and then back inside in a slow but steady rhythm. Soon the pain subsided and she started to like the friction. Every time he went deeper she felt this strange but pleasant feeling and wanted to intensify it. So she raised her legs even higher holding her knees to herself. It started to feel a lot better and every time he touched that spot with his dick she let out a small moan. This felt completely different from her awful first time. There was nothing pleasant about it. But now… with Lance… She gasped when he sped up, it felt so good! She felt something building up in her and snaked her hand between their bodies to rub her clit. Lance's whole body was tensed as he tried to hold on as long as he could. He could see that Kitty wasn't in pain anymore and judging by her moans she was enjoying it. Soon enough she felt it, an unknown amazing feeling washing over her. "Lance…" she breathed out huskily. He felt her inner walls contracting around his dick and he couldn't take it anymore, he came with a grunt collapsing onto her. The room started to shake and a few pieces of plaster fell off the ceiling.

Kitty giggled. "Hush baby, you're gonna wake the entire house up." He rolled off of her too tired to retort. He took the condom off and tossed it to the garbage bin near the bed and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kitty." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer in a protective embrace. "I… didn't know… you were… you know…" He really didn't feel like discussing it right now, but he had to explain himself. He felt guilty for not asking about it before they started their antics.

"It's okay." She sighed resting her head on his broad chest hugging him back. "I liked how it felt with you." She tried to hide her blush in his chest but he didn't let her. Lance lifted up her chin with his finger. "I liked it too. It was the warmest welcome I've ever got in my life." He smirked and kissed her on the lips softly. She couldn't help but giggle. He was his usually witty self even after what they just did. She had to admit it was hot and somehow comforting. "Hey, what does the rule book of the mansion says about sex between students?" He asked suddenly alert.

"Nothing good I supposed." Kitty cringed.

"Shit… Wolverine is so gonna kill me if he finds out."

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading! **

**~ Roxy x**


End file.
